Sengoku Ninigi (TBF)
| base of operations = | education = Yamamoto's teachings | marital status = Single | goal = | family = | status = Active | skill = | fullbring = | spirit = | shikai = Sōzōshin | bankai = Not Yet Revealed | resurreccion = }} Ninigi Sengoku (戦国瓊瓊杵, Sengoku Ninigi) is a male Hitorigami and the head of the Sengoku clan. He is also the current captain of the Eighth Division succeeding former captain . Renowned and feared as the King of Soul Society (王尸魂界,Shikonsakai Ō), Ninigi during his life as a made quite the name for himself. Additionally, he is the first and only person to become a captain without having some type of preexisting relationship with the Gotei 13. Ninigi is a stronger believer of anything is obtainable which works in perfect harmony with the way of the Eighth Division. Appearance Ninigi Sengoku is a fair skinned, average height Hitorigami with a firm body shape. The Hitorigami has pitch black eyes a feature considered very unusual as cats are the only beings known to possess pure black eyes. Ninigi has hair that reaches down to his waist bearing a deep dense blue tint to it. Over his shoulder are bangs that edge his face like that of a picture frame. His hair is extremely spiky all over leading to some hypothesizing that his hair is actually longer than just waist length. Many women within Soul Society have stated that they are jealous of his beautiful hair. It is nearly impossible to catch him wearing any attire other than the garbs of the Royal Family, the Sengoku which is an existing outfit. The outfit is a dark blue three-fourths quarter lengths top that splits down the middle, high-collared which bears the symbol of the Sengoku clan. As the current head of the Sengoku clan, Ninigi's outfit during meetings is a bit different. He is shown wearing an all white obi with a navy blue belt around the waist which also has the Sengoku's crest on the back. Sometimes he feels as if the outfit is a bit "too holy". Over his normal outfit he wears a crimson armor with numerous metal plates acting as protection over his entire upper body, and portions of his lower body. As a captain he is forced to wear his captain's haori over whatever clothing he chooses to wear. Despite it covering his true outfit he bears no grudge in being force to wear this haori. For him, it signifies his duty as a man, as well as the King of Soul Society. His hair covers the division he has captaincy over, making it difficult for some to pinpoint him. It is unknown where his rests, or if he even carries it with him. Personality Flirty, outgoing, and extremely funny guy to be around. Ninigi is the perfect role model for any young soul. He takes very few situations serious and can be seen making jokes even when hearing about harsh things in attempts to make them positive. Ninigi is know for his legendary sarcasm on responding to others. The Hitorigami believes that one should not stress very much as it can lead to them looking like old man Yamamoto; "all wrinkly". After Shunsui spoke high of his shikai to the other captains, when ask what it's ability was he responded "it's a giant fan so you tell me". Ninigi is terrible at making first impressions and is noted for his ability to tick off his opponents. He will absolutely not miss the opportunity to mock an opponent by shooing them off because he doesn't seem them worthy enough to battle. He is a stronger believer that if one is not worthy he will not show them his Zanpakutō. The second most noticeable trait is his lust for women. Ninigi loves women and it would be a lie to say they didn't love him back. In fact, he loves women so much that refuses to accept one single woman and had stayed he needs many to satisfy his pleasure. This also extends out to a great deal of respect for women. He refuses to battle a woman on find beauty no matter the sin. History Powers & Abilities .|thumb|left]]As a man whom bears the title as the King of Soul Society as well as the captain of the Eighth Division, Ninigi is sometimes and on many occasions stated to be unrivaled by many of this current generation. His raw might alone was enough to shake the souls that participated in the First Soul Society War. Ninigi was able to fight solo during the entire war without a single man to stand by his side. No matter the scenario or situation at hand, Ninigi is more than capable of fending for himself. During the war Ninigi faced off against uneven odds and emerged victorious sometimes even unscathed. There is even evidence that Ninigi fought in a standoff battle against the almighty , a battle said to have shook the heavens itself. Being able to stand up against Yhwach is a phenomenon of its own and has been patted on his back for it, but his ability to battle against a master of bankai bare handed and win is something on another level. , the captain-commander of the noted that it was his power alone which got him many thumbs up votes to become a captain. He is able to equally distribute is attention around a battlefield when fighting multiple opponents. When fighting during the Soul Society war, Ninigi had been occupied with an opponent when another attempted to throw a surprise weapon where he easily caught it and threw it back at him all while still attending to his battle. Monumental Spiritual Power: With the pure blood of Hitorigami coursing through his veins Ninigi possesses tremendous spiritual power. described Ninigi's spiritual power as "something you can't miss" and he went on to say it's possibly a sensation you can feel even after you have already died. He can be felt from miles on miles away if his power isn't being concealed properly. Just being in the vicinity of Ninigi's spiritual pressure being in the atmosphere will bring one to their knees and even forcing them to feel sick. In his battle with Yhwach the Quincy commented that he could feel the chills sliding down his back at just the witnessing of Ninigi revealing his presence. The base color of Ninigi's spiritual energy is as a smooth oceanic blue, though as he powers up through a battle, begins to get darker and darker. *'Reiatsu Control:' *'Killing Intent:' Immeasurable Strength: : The Shunpō is basic means of all known transportation. The Shunpō is a technique which allows one to literally vanish with just a single step. Ninigi has incorporated the move in his everyday life rather than just battles. He prefers using this technique to create a gap between he and his opponents that he wishes not to fight. As a master of the way of movement, Ninigi is able to travel a great distance with just a single step. He moves so fast that he leaves nothing more than a simple blur behind disrupting the sight of those targeting him. Ninigi is shown infiltrating enemy territory. What makes Ninigi unique is how he flows to use the Shunpō into beautiful movement with hand to hand combat. The Sengoku head appears as if he is dancing as he moves combining the flash step with his various techniques. Hakuda Grandmaster — The Dancer : The art of utilizing one's fist to fight in the place of the Zanpakutō. This skill is heavy among those within the . For Ninigi, Haluda is more than just fighting with his fists to completely overpower and defeat his opponents. Hakuda to Ninigi is a style of fancy movement known as dancing. Each move he makes is very elegant and obviously the movements of a dancer. He refers to battling as dancing, but whilst engaging in hand to hand combat, those dance battles become high ranking competitions. His Hakuda skills exceed that of one's first impression. Ninigi is able to fend off multiple opponents with just his two fist alone. commends him for being able to fight even while his sense of direction was off. When blinded by the power of a light based Zanpakutō, Ninigi relied on his fists to guide the way leaving him to easily defeat them. While most Hakuda grandmasters have pacticed many different styles of martial arts, Sengoku has devoted his life and practice to one style alone: . *' ': A magnificent fighting style rare throughout the entire Soul Society. A style that combines the ways of music, dancing, and acrobatics. Zanpakutō Sōzōshin redirects here. For the manifested spirit of the Zanpakutō see Sōzōshin (Zanpakutō Spirit). Sōzōshin (創作の神様, Sōzō no Shin, Literally meaning; "God of Creation") is the name of Ninigi's Zanpakutō. It is the manifestation of Ninigi's great Hitorigami powers as well as his being as a whole. Sōzōshin doesn't take on the form of a tantō or anything of the traditional lineage, it is instead necklace of the Sengoku clan. The necklace is made of gold with diamonds formed into kanji reading "戦国一族" which means Sengoku clan. This is weird as Ninigi is now handicapped can unable to utilize a weapon if engaged in instant combat. The only thing Sōzōshin is capable of doing in it's sealed state is looking good. Shunsui sometimes jokes that maybe one day the diamonds will be able to blind a foe if they get close enough. Ninigi sometimes likes to keep his Zanpakutō in it's shikai state much like . *' :' Sōzōshin's release command is Unlock (開錠, Kaijo, Literally meaning; "Unlocking"). He tends to have his arms folded right before he releases his shikai, and his weapon forms and sits on his back. Ninigi possess a very unique Zanpakutō something literally never seen before. It has been edged in the history of the Soul Society just because of its unique make. Sōzōshin takes the form of a Japanese war fan: the . The war fan is made of enriched steel and shaped into a fan that doesn't actually have the ability to fold. What makes Sōzōshin so unique is that it doesn't possess a sharp edge like a regular Zanpakutō making it incapable of cutting. Yamamoto has told the tale of a Zanpakutō like this once before. The story tells the tale of a weapon incapable of cutting and no one was able to manifest its power. Only the older members of the Gotei 13 know of this story abs have since kept it a secret. Sōzōshin seems to be bound by a chain towards the end of the handle which connects to his wrist. :*'Shikai Special Ability:' The special sbility of Sōzōshin is a generic one indeed. For Ninigi's Sōzōshin to be so uniquely crafted one would expect an unique ability as well. Any technique thrown at Ninigi as long as he utilizes Zanpakutō is a simple fashion he is able to select any attack or technique thrown at home back down its original path or even at other opponents. This makes Ninigi virtually indestructible as long as he has Sōzōshin in his hand. If he swings it in a unique fashion he can emit a unnatural sound wave capable of shattering a targets weapon. *'Bankai:' Trivia Category:Captain Category:Hitorigami Category:Eighth Division